


Sprazzi di luce

by Briar_Rose7



Series: Semplicemente Rumbelle [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cross-Post, F/M, Originariamente postata su EFP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose7/pseuds/Briar_Rose7
Summary: Belle non riesce a dormire; vagando per il castello, trova Rumplestiltskin intento a filare. Nell'oscurità della notte, riusciranno a essere l'uno la luce e il conforto dell'altra?





	

Quella notte, quando entrò nel salone del Castello Oscuro, Belle si accorse subito di non essere sola: Rumplestiltskin era seduto al suo arcolaio e filava nella penombra, illuminato solo da alcune candele, mentre le spesse tende impedivano ai raggi della luna di rischiarare l'ambiente.

"Non dovresti essere sveglia a quest'ora, dearie; se non ti riposi abbastanza, domani sarai troppo stanca per lavorare e la polvere prenderà di nuovo possesso del mio castello." 

"Non riuscivo a dormire. Ho avuto un incubo."

"Immagino che essere rapiti da una bestia non favorisca il riposo, non è vero? Oltretutto, alzarsi in cerca di pace e imbattersi nel mostro in persona dev'essere traumatizzante."

"Vi sbagliate. Sono felice di poter parlare con voi, svegliarsi in piena notte e sentirsi soli è orribile." Appena ebbe pronunciato quelle parole, Belle si rese conto di come dovessero suonare alle orecchie di chi probabilmente non aveva avuto nessuno accanto per secoli, perciò si affrettò a continuare per distogliere l'attenzione da ciò che aveva detto.

"E poi ormai sono abituata agli incubi e vi posso assicurare che ne ho sofferto anche molto prima di incontrarvi. Da bambina, quando è morta mia madre, non ho fatto una notte di sonno intera per mesi." La mano le corse istintivamente al pendente che portava al collo: era l'ultimo ricordo che aveva di lei, l'ultimo regalo di compleanno che aveva ricevuto da _entrambi_ i genitori.

Rumplestiltskin non le rispose e lei si sedette su una poltrona, guardandolo filare e cercando di scacciare i cattivi pensieri.

"Mi dispiace. Per tua madre, intendo. Crescere senza un genitore è terribile." _Sua_ madre era morta dandolo alla luce, diventando la sua prima perdita e il suo primo rimorso.

"Grazie. In effetti lo è." Quell'inaspettata gentilezza le aveva strappato un piccolo sorriso, anche se triste.

"Però tuo padre tiene così tanto a te da essere pronto a condannare tutta Avonlea alla distruzione pur di salvarti."

"Già. Be', è normale che il nostro legame sia forte, io sono tutta la sua famiglia e lui è tutta la mia. Però penso sia una cosa che ogni genitore farebbe per un figlio, no? Cercare in ogni modo di proteggerlo."

"Dovrebbe essere così, tuttavia non dare per scontato il suo affetto; ci sono persone disposte ad abbandonare i figli per le più sciocche ragioni." Rumplestiltskin si zittì per un attimo, come sovrappensiero, poi riprese. "Insomma, in quasi duecento anni di vita ne ho viste di tutti i colori." Scoppiò in una delle sue risatine acute, poi fra loro calò il silenzio e per qualche minuto l'unico rumore fu il cigolio della ruota.

"Voi non dormite mai?"

"Cosa?"

"Voglio dire, mi sveglio nel cuore della notte e voi siete qui a filare, mi alzo presto per portare a termine qualche lavoro e siete già in piedi. Non avete bisogno di dormire?"

"In effetti no. Dormire mi aiuta a recuperare le energie più in fretta, ma è una cosa che posso benissimo evitare: è uno dei vantaggi dell'essere la creatura magica più potente della Foresta Incantata." 

Non poteva certo dirle che appena chiudeva gli occhi anche lui veniva assalito dagli incubi e rivedeva tutte le persone che aveva perso o che lo avevano abbandonato; era per non rivivere più quei momenti, per non sentire di nuovo quel coro di voci che lo chiamavano codardo che aveva smesso di dormire.

"Io penso che questo castello sia troppo buio; insomma, svegliandosi senza neanche una luce si ha l'impressione di essere ancora intrappolati nel mondo dei sogni, no?"

"Dearie, c'è un motivo se questo si chiama Castello _Oscuro_. Tuttavia, mi rendo conto che l'oscurità si addice molto più ai mostri che non alle nobili fanciulle loro prigioniere, perciò ecco." Fece un rapido gesto con la mano, dopodiché una delle candele che lo circondavano iniziò a fluttuare verso la ragazza, fermandosi accanto a lei.

"Ora è incantata, ti seguirà nella tua stanza e continuerà a fare luce senza mai consumarsi, così magari riuscirai a dormire e io potrò continuare in pace il mio lavoro.”

Belle guardò stupita prima il regalo poi Rumplestiltskin. Sorrise.

"Grazie, sono sicura che mi aiuterà. Buonanotte.”

Quando Belle uscì dalla stanza, il folletto si rese conto che la sua presenza era stata più piacevole di quanto avrebbe voluto ammettere. _Sciocchezze, sarà la solitudine che fa brutti scherzi,_ si disse.

Eppure, se la luce aiutava a scacciare la paura e la tristezza, lei gli era sembrata uno sprazzo di luce nell'oscurità di quella notte solitaria.

Belle, dal canto suo, camminava pensierosa, osservando la candela che procedeva al suo fianco.

Rumplestiltskin non era oscuro come voleva far credere e lei aveva tutta l'intenzione di portare luce nel suo cuore come nella sua casa.

_Domani aprirò quelle maledette tende_.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Questa è una fic un po' vecchiotta, ma devo dire che ancora mi piace. Adoro il tema degli incubi sia per Rumple che per Belle, in tutti i modi e in tutte le salse. Spero che sia piaciuto anche a voi :)


End file.
